The silent sound of falling snow
by devastatedhopes
Summary: After a mission gone wrong, Naruto losses his hearing. Sasuke is there to help him every step of the way. But as time progresses so do feelings. Can Sasuke take their relationship one step ahead, and deal with Naruto's hearing loss at the same time ? YAOI: sasunaru/narusasu
1. Chapter 1

The silent sound of falling snow.

㈇3 Hello, this will be my first official published story. Sorry for the inconvenience and let's go on and continue ... *curtain raises* ㈇2

Chapter 1: Flashback and Regret.

" Give the girl back, and your life shall be spared. " One of the four black coated people said.

" Okay, okay but please do not kill me ! " the rebel ninja cried. He then let the girl go, but smirked at the same time.

" Fools ! " he yelled at the black coated people, as he threw a bomb right after the girl had ran.

One of the black coated men ran for the girl, and the other one revealing a spark of raven hair. He grabbed the rebel ninja and threw him to the ground. " Naruto ! " another black coated person yelled, revealing bright pink hair. " He's unconscious, we need to get him to a hospital quick ! " She screamed.

The raven, seeing his blonde companion on the ground unconscious by the rebel ninja's bomb. Made his blood boil with anger, drew out his shiruken and shoved it deep in the stomach of the rebel ninja. " Hehehe.. " the ninja laughed. Which made the raven angrier, and finally slit his throat. He continued to stab the dead ninja's body.

" That's enough, Sasuke. " a man said.

Sasuke couldn't stop, this man had hurt Naruto, and he had the decency to laugh.

" Sasuke.. stop it, we need to get Naruto to a hospital. " the pink haired ninja said, while the she blushes lightly.

Sasuke finally, stood up and took Naruto into his back then started running towards the konohoa hospital.

- Sasuke P.O.V. -

" If I had been a second faster, he wouldn't be in this condition. "

" Sasuke-kun, there is no one to blame. Naruto wouldn't want us to be sulking and taking pity in him. In fact, he would want to hear us- "

Sasuke interrupted her, " Sakura do you not understand ? Naruto, CANT HEAR US ANYMORE ! "

- 1 hour before. -

" Are you the team members of Uzumaki Naruto ? " the doctor approached the four ninjas.

" Yes we are. " Kakashi - sensei said.

" Uzumaki will be alright, but because of the explosion he has lost his hearing. There is a chance of him hearing again, but it's a small chance. " the doctor said.

I could feel it. A mixture of sadness and anger overflowing my entire body. I had leave, I had to see Naruto.

" Dammit ! " I yelled as I punched a wall.

" Why ? If only I had been faster, Dammit ! "

- Present. -

" I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun. " Sakura said in a low voice.

" I only wanted, to make you feel better. " she added.

" You did the opposite. " I stared at her codly. I started walking up to the receptionist.

" Uzumaki Naruto, I would like to see him. " I said, more like demanded instead of asking for permission.

Her cheeks burned up bright pink, " S-sure he is in room 105, T-take the elevator and up the- "

" I know where the room is. " I interrupted her.

The way to the room, was painful. Not physically, I imagined Naruto in bed. Unable to hear anything reminded me of how I failed terribly.

*Knock, knock* I didn't hear a word or noise in response. Of course, ' Naruto can't answer you idiot. ' I thought.

I opened the door and before I could stop myself the words came out of my mouth.

" Hey, dobe. " I said.

" Sasuke, Can you speak a little louder ? " Naruto asked.

I couldn't help but frown. I walked up to his bed and sat next to him.

I took his palm, and was overwhelmed by his warm and smooth hands. I then, started to trace letters on the palm of his hand.

H-E-Y D-O-B-E

" Geez, Sasuke just tell me don't make such a scene. " Naruto said.

He then gripped my hand.

" S-sasuke ?! I can't hear my voice! Sasuke, what's going on ! "

I wanted to cry. I couldn't stand to see him nervous like this. So I took his hand again.

Y-O-U C-A-N-T H-E-A-R A-N-Y-M-O-R-E

I waited patiently for a reaction. And when I did get one, I wished I never told him.

㈇3 *curtain closes* I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please review, It woul mean a lot to me. But apart from that till next time. ㈇2


	2. Chapter 2: Panic and Realization

The silent sound of falling snow.

? Hello guys ! I'm so surprised I got a lot of views and the story follows ! Thanks for those who have decided to tune in ! Well let's get started. *curtain raises* ?

Chapter 2: Panic and Realization

- Naruto P.O.V -

Y-O-U C-A-N-T H-E-A-R A-N-Y-M-O-R-E

I felt Sasuke's fingers trace over my palm, though I couldn't possibly believe what he was trying to tell me. Me deaf ?! No, it had to be some sort of mistake.

I looked at his face, his dark blue eyes, his duck style hair, and pale skin. Finally it dawned to me, His expression told me everything. I couldn't hear anymore.

I felt the tears in my eyes, I stepped away from him. I had to find a way out. I wanted to scream, I tried, but I couldn't hear anything. This made me panic, I wanted to get out of this room now.

"..."

Sasuke said something, no it looked like he yelled. I only saw his lips move , but I'm sure he wanted to calm me down. He looked at the door, I could tell he was waiting for someone, a doctor possibly ?

I saw Sakura come in, with Granny Tsunade, and a few other doctors. She nodded at Sasuke, he then look at me. He grabbed me and tried to hold me down.

Why ? I only want to get out, to be free. Why, won't you let me Sasuke ?

- Sasuke P.O.V -

I saw him panic, I heard him scream wanting to get out, I felt my whole body freeze.

" Naruto, calm down ! " I yelled.

He looked at me for a moment, I could tell, he was trying to figure what I had said. I tried to grab his hand, but he pulled farther away from me.

" Get out of the way, doctors coming through ! " I heard a lady yell.

I looked at the door, at the moment Sakura, and Lady Tsunade came in. Sakura nodded, and I understood what she meant.

- Half an hour earlier. -

" Sasuke-kun ! " Sakura said.

" What do you want ? " I said, sounding annoyed.

I was just going up the stairs, on my way to Naruto's room. I was waiting for a long time to finally see him, and now she was on my way.

" If you tell Naruto he's deaf, which you should not, he may get paranoid. If he doesn't calm down, we may have to take harsh measurements. " She said.

" What does this have to do with me ? " I asked, even though I knew the answer perfectly.

" You will help us, calm him down. " she said, then she turned and started walking the other way.

- Present. -

The look Naruto was giving me was painful. I felt as I had betrayed him, but this all for his own good.

I held him down firmly, while Lady Tsunade injected him.

" He will remain asleep for a about 2 hours or so. Sasuke I suppose you will remain here, so if he panics again when he wakes up call me again. " Tsunade said with a tired voice.

" Hn. "

They all left that is except for Sakura. She closed the door behind them and then quickly came over to my side.

" What do you want ? " I asked with my eyes closed.

She annoyed me so much, what exactly did she see in me.

" I-I want you, Sasuke-kun ! " she said with her face flushed.

Ehh ? Talk about being desperate and of all of the places here ! I mean what the hell ?!

I slowly opened my eyes and guess what I saw. Yup your right. Sakura was leaning right into me, as if waiting for a kiss. I pushed her away slowly, I had rejected her once but apparently she didn't get the message.

" I don't fell the same. I thought I told you that before. " I said calmly.

Her face fell. Her green started to water, and her lip slightly shook.

" I understand. I won't bother you anymore. " she said.

Woah that was easy. I thought that she would still continue to pester.

Clapping was heard from the door. I turned and saw Kakashi walk in.

" Great acting, Sakura. " he said.

" What ? " I asked confused, but appeared totally composed on the outside.

" We think you have this thing for Naruto, and being the asshole you are Sasuke-kun, we wanted to make sure you don't hurt Naruto. " Sakura added.

To say I was shocked is an understatement. I was mind-blowned. Sakura who seem to always punch or insult Naruto actually cared for him. Kakashi didn't surprise me, being the pervert he is.

" Hn. "

I stayed silent for a long time. I looked at his blonde hair, tan skin, closed eyes he seemed at peace. Although I knew, that when we awakened he was going to have a long path up ahead. And I was going to be with him every step of the way.

? *curtains close* So I got a few reviews and lots of faves and follows thank you guys ! I was planning on updating on thanksgiving but some things happened and well the update was delayed. I want to dedicate this chapter to berry5tz for supporting my story ! Thank you so much ! ?


End file.
